


Long wait

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Ki Wilawuk/Ghazul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Long wait

The ritual was a success, but time still won't let us do our job, the only thing we can do right now is to wait. As long as Ki Wilawuk alive we only need to wait for the perfect time.

"Alright so, your room is here, it's nothing fancy but for someone who was buried headless for decades it's probably enough."

"Then, if it's not enough?"

"Touch that button near the door, and I will come to bring everything you need."

Well, everything is settled up it's time for me to take a break, at least five minutes for me minding my own peace.

But, I guess nothing is enough for that old man, as I can hear the bell ringing across the room, he called me.

"What do you need, Ki Wilawuk?"

"You."

"What?"

"I want you in my room."

This is definitely going to be a long day.


End file.
